ChristmasInJuly
by DarkStormy98
Summary: This story took place one year later after of oogie’s revenge. When Jack Skellington got bored doing the same thing year after year he suddenly stumbled to the new place called the human world where he see’s iPhone, iPad and other Technology at the store’s he brings it to Halloweentown to tell them what he Saw and he finds out there is a holiday called “ Christmas In July “
1. Jack’s depression

Jack depressed Chapter oneTwas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. On a lonely night on top of a spiral hill, Jack Skellington was wondering for new and a prove idea for next halloween, when zero the ghost dog comes upon his master. Jack Skellington whispers to zero " I'm out of ideas for upcoming plans for next Halloween zero I can hear the mayor calling my name for the same answers over and over. Maybe I should go wonder off to a new place to explore."Zero barked at his master and followed him into the hinterlands where it's quiet and no interruptions. Meanwhile in Christmas Town Santa was scrolling through his iPhone seeing his naughty and nice list, he shook his head and tells ms clause " I like holding up the nice and naughty list on a paper why do I have to hold this Technology in my hands ??" Ms claus reply's to him " oh come on now Santa, the phone is bright so you can see it " while she continues to bake cookies and pie in the kitchen Santa rolled his eyes and pick up a glass of cold milk to drink it and he settled it down gently on to the table next to his green comfy chair.Moments later the mayor was panicking to find Jack Skellington. The vampire brothers told him they went to his house and he wasn't there. The two witches flew over them they couldn't see jack in the graveyard. Suddenly the mayor dropped everything he hand in hands and waved his arms towards the bell as he announced " we need to find Jack there's only 359 days for next Halloween!" The Wolfman rolled his eyeballs and whispers to the hanging tree " he's over reacting again. " as he look back to watch the mayor ringing the bell repeatedly. Lock shock and barrel peaked upon the town square as they smiled at each other running back to their treehouse to make new plans for Jack Skellington.In their treehouse the three of them started to sing.LOCK, SHOCK, BARREL Kidnap Jack Skellington??LOCK I wanna do it BARREL Let's draw straws SHOCK The man eating wreath said we should work together BARREL Three of a kind LOCK Birds of a feather LOCK, SHOCK, BARREL Now and forever Weeee La, la, la, la, la Kidnap jack Skellington Lock him up real tight! Throw away the key and then Turn off all the lights! SHOCK First, we're going to set some bait Inside a nasty trap and wait! When he comes a-sniffing we will Snap the trap and close the gate! LOCK Wait, I've got a better plan To catch this bone daddyLet's pop him in a boiling pot And when he's done we'll butter him up! LOCK, SHOCK, BARREL Kidnap Jack Skellington Throw him in a box! Bury him for ninety years Then see if he talks! SHOCK Then Mr. man eating wreath LOCK, SHOCK, BARREL Can take the whole thing over then! He'll be so pleased, I do declare! That he will cook him rare! Wheee! LOCK I say that we take a cannon Aim it at his door and then Knock three times, and when he answers Jack Skellington will be no more! SHOCK You're so stupid! Think now If we blow him up to smithereens We may lose some pieces and then LOCK, SHOCK Man eating wreath will beat us black and green! LOCK, SHOCK, BARREL Kidnap the Jack Skellington Tie him in a bag! Throw him in the ocean then See if he is sad! LOCK, SHOCK Because Mister man eating wreath Is the meanest guy around! If I were on his Eating list I'd get out of town! BARREL He'll be so pleased by our success That he'll reward us too, I bet! LOCK, SHOCK, BARREL Perhaps he'll make his special brew Of snake and spider stew! We're his little henchmen and We take our job with pride! We do our best to please him And stay on his good side! SHOCK I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb! BARREL I'm not the dumb one! LOCK You're no fun! SHOCK Shut up! LOCK Make me! SHOCK I've got something, listen now This one is real good, you'll see! We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to read! Now, in the box we'll wait and hide Until his curiosity LOCK, SHOCK, BARREL Entices him to look inside And then we'll have him! One, two, three! Kidnap Jack Skellington Beat him with a stick! Lock him up for ninety years See what makes him tick! Kidnap Jack Skellington Chop him into bits! Mister man eating wreath is Sure to get his kicks! Kidnap Jack Skellington See what we will see! Lock him in a cage and then Throw away the key!Inside the lair there was a shadow shaped like a wreath and He announces " Jack Skellington huh ??? " as he starts laughing maniacally.Back in Christmas Town Santa saw what lock shock and barrel was up too he gives one of the elves a piece of paper and give it to sally the rag doll and no one else as he demands them and he also mentioned for back up if they came across to lock, shock and barrel. They nodded their heads as they heard Santa Claus order they dashed all the way to Halloweentown to see sally.


	2. What’sThis Hecanfitdownhere!

When the group of elves came to Halloweentown one of them said " this place looks scary !" They kept on walking when they made it to town square but lock,shock and barrel spotted them when they came out of the hinterlands.Shock had an idea. An awful idea she tells lock and barrel " lets kidnap the old big red lobster man like from the good old days !" Lock and barrel agreed with her so the walking bathtub March to the hinterlands as they reach to the holiday Christmas tree door. In they go to the Christmas Vortex as they say " weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! " Meanwhile jack ended up in the human world at midnight with his dog zero. As he opened up his eyes he was shock and tells zero " what is this ?, new buildings ? " as he enter the store one of the employee that worked there looked surprised and said to him " you..you must be Jack Skellington from Halloweentown ?!" Jack Skellington nodded and reply's to her " yes it is the one and only Jack Skellington the pumpkin king ! " as he laughs showing his dog named zero. He him self started to sing what's this ?.What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere What's this? There's white rectangle boxes everywhere What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair What's this? What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong What's this? There's people giving out green rectangle paper to the employees What's this? There's a group of people in line Trying to buy them here or there Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this? One of the employee interrupts his singing " sir it's called an iPhone and iPads. Green rectangle paper is called money just to correct what you are talking about." He looked surprised as he touches the phone. Back in Christmas Town Santa wrote down a note for mrs. Claus and he told her to take it and read it after when he gets done being kidnapped by lock,shock and barrel.The front door bell rang as Santa talks as a fake argument to mrs.claus " I don't say Ho Ho Ho, it's a myth, fake news !" As he shake his hands back and forth then opening the front door,they threw a bag over him and quietly closed the door while mrs claus reply's to him " you do say Ho Ho Ho a lot, when you are done looking at the naughty and nice list.. mr clause ???" She popped her head around the corner and she wonders where he went too and she remembered he gave a note to her to read it. The note said " being taken by lock,shock and barrel who used to work for the boogeyman when you see Jack Skellington In Christmas town tell him I been kidnapped by those three naughty children and I know that sally the rag doll will be saving me like the last time when I was in Halloweentown." She put the note on the table and continue to bake more pies and cookies meanwhile lock,shock and barrel made it make to Halloweentown towards their treehouse.In the town square the group of elves stopped by at Dr. finkelstein's place where he open the front door and see a group of elves starring at him and talking at the same time " we're looking for sally the rag doll , do you know where she is ???" Dr.finkelstein was busy and too much to do for planning the next Halloween by the order of Jack Skellington. He signed and reply's to Mrs. Jewels where sally is. Mrs. Jewels tells him she lives in Jack Skellington house now she is no longer working with Dr. finkelstein then she headed back to make homemade stew for the Dr. the elves got their answers and they headed back to the town square and they stopped and watch the mayor of Halloweentown still panicking over jack is missing. They kept on walking until they made it up the stairs to jack's house they saw a spider as a door bell one of the elves said " should we ring the door then suddenly sally opened the front door to go into the Witches shop the best bargain in town as they say. Sally smiled at them and say " hello, nice to meet y'all. I think y'all far away to you're Christmas town why are you doing here ?. The elves reply's to her answer " Santa has been kidnapped by lock shock and barrel mrs claus is worried sick and she baking lots of cake and pies in her kitchen so she doesn't stress.." she dashed down the stairs quick as lighting when she hears a group of Instruments Band started to play making Christmas.It was twelve o'clock when the trick or treaters made it back to their treehouse , Santa was was half way out of the bag but his hand is tied up over his head. Lock the devil smilies wickedly when he grabbed the plunger starring at him he announces " welcome Santa Claus or should I say, big red lobster man?! " as he laughs while he watches the walking bathtub going to the chute Santa rolled his eye balls annoyed at them and reply's to them " don't do this , Jack will probably beat you three goons on Christmas Eve!!" As he felt a plunger was sinking in onto his butt and shock laughs at the situation seeing Santa Claus getting tortured on the opening chute. Barrel smiled and grabbed his pitchfork and started poking him with it as Santa moans inside the chute. Lock shoves the plunger again while he see's Santa kicking his legs back and forth every time they spank santa with a broom, plunger and a pitchfork.Shock shouted to them " I think he has too big of a buttocks!" As they spanked his butt again. Santa replied " oooooooooh!" Lock unstuck the plunger against Santa Claus butt and looked back at shock and barrel and mockingly " no he's not! As he looks back at his holly print underwear * if he can go down the chimney, * shoves a plunger up his butt again * and he can fit * shoves * down * shoves one last time while shock and barrel still helping * here!!!! " inside he goes all crammed up as his legs kick and went inside the chute the three of them laughed and drop their broom plunger and pitchfork as they listened to Santa grunting down the metal chute having a big lumps showing while going down the chimney and he made it onto the lair that use to belong to Oogie Boogie.


	3. Enter the angry man eating wreath lair

The room was dark and cold then the lights was turning to different colors. There was a shadow shape as a wreath starring at the big red lobster man.The wreath announces " greetings mr big red lobster man my name is called the angry man eating wreath.. Ooga Booga !" As he waves his wreath arms around to scare the lobster man as he looked at the wreath and gasped. Jack Skellington made it back into Halloweentown as he see's the mayor stopped waving the bell repeatedly all the other town people was excited to see jack back but the group of elves rushed and jumped up and down as they shouted at him " Santa Claus has been kidnapped by lock shock and barrel!!!" One of the elve wearing green pajamas tells jack " sally went and go after them !" Jack ordered the mayor to hold the bag of goods when he comes back to town square he had to go save sally and Santa Claus so he went to his house and grabbed his soulrubber from Dr.finkelstein gave to him one year ago.He came out through the gate from his house and he runs towards to the main gate of the town square and he reply's " that's it no more mr nice bones ! " He headed to the graveyard and goes to confront lock, shock and barrel. little did he know they have an army waited for him.Back in the wreath lair lock kidnapped sally and took her to the lair as the wreath greatly welcomed her to have a seat as he laughs maniacally while waving his hands. Santa Claus was getting very annoyed when he came into this place then he remembered the wreath when he saved Christmas from the first time and he tells the wreath " I remember you, I threw you away when you was messing with the old lady in her house !" The angry wreath looks back and reply's " yes jack woke me up when he slammed the front door that was when I got angry and mess with her while she was in a chair not looking at me " as he laughs. Santa Claus added " how did you come back to Halloweentown? " the wreath replied " oogie brought be back, I was supposed to fight against jack when he was trying to save sally from the super spider but oogie had another plan for me so I waited here to continue his plan when he failed last time.Sally the rag doll tells the wreath " well sorry to disappoint you but you will never win and become the seven holiday king "! The wreath laughs and reply's " I all ready won while jack was in the human world I told Lock shock and barrel to go and kidnap the other holiday leaders and bring them back here so they can become the next ingredient of snake and spider stew!" Santa trie's to untie his hands above his hands suddenly he used a little magic that mrs.claus gave him if it was for emergency. Finally he was free, he sneaked across with out the angry wreath knowing sally whispers to Santa to go on and save the other holiday leaders he nodded his head and flew up the pipe he went too earlier. Sally kept the wreath busy to make him mad. Back in the town square mayor told the towns people to gather round and prepare to help jack the pumpkin king beat lock, shock and barrel's army along with the angry wreath.The Easter bunny is in the cage up of the treehouse and Santa used the key to unlock the door, he told him to escape and so he did.Barrel came out of nowhere and said to Santa " oh no you don't, get back in the cage you big red lobster man!" Jack appeared and reply's to barrel's comment " not today you terrible annoying trouble maker ! The only one who will be going into a cage is yooooooou !" As he let out an angry battle cry and used his soulrubber to grab barrel and tossed him into the cage that the Easter bunny escaped too not a moment ago. Santa thanked jack Skellington and he off to save the others while jack search for lock and shock by the moment to soon the super spider appeared.Jack wasn't looked surprised as he knew he remembers when the last time he defeated it the first time when he saved sally the rag doll in the Burial Chamber he looked over the spider body and he saw shock was smirking at him while holding her tall broom over her shoulder and she ordered king Ghosts popping out of the ground and she announces " get him !!" While pointing her broom towards him.


	4. Chapter Four : Jack VS The Super Spider

King Ghost was flying towards jack as he starts to dance to Sally's music while fighting the king Ghost and the super spider, shock laughs at jack situation and tells him " why don't ya give up, bone man ?" He ignored her question and continued on using his soulrubber towards her army.

The mayor and the vampire brothers along with the two witches run towards the battlefield to help jack to save the day Lock was getting annoyed up above the treehouse as he came upon a nasty idea, he used signed language at shock on what he was about to do in the hinterlands he uses one of shock's spell books with him as he started running towards the tree's, jack on the other hand saw what lock was doing he noticed lock was not up to no good.

In the tree house sally was looking at Jack Skellington fighting lock, shock and barrel's army and she sing a tune that was used in the burial chamber.

Sally: We should have known not to believe and things would not have turned so bad.

Jack: It's true his plan was to deceive, but that should not make you so sad.

Sally: But danger waits at every turn.

Jack: And I am ready to set things right here.

Sally: How can you say? That you will be okay And come back another day? What will become of our dear town? Now that we've led our leader down?

Jack: You know dear Sally , that's not true. We can take this town back me and you.

Sally: There's so much danger, yet to face.

Jack: But I'm not worried! Back home I hurried.

Both: Now we must stop, that evil angry man eating wreath's scheme. And save our Halloween.

The Super Spider leaps to the air towards jack but he run towards the other end of its path. The ground shakes as the few skeletons fell apart from the super spider airborne rampage, shock shook her head as she mumbles to her self " why am I surrounded by morons.! " Meanwhile Barrel unlocks the door that he was in from the cage that the Easter bunny was in and he disappears out of the battle field.

The vampire brothers helps jack defeat the super spider by throwing rocks at it's weak spot while the baby spiders starts to run under the ground but jack used his soul robber to block their path, hitting them one by one until the Super spider got any smaller suddenly it left as the three king Ghost flew towards the mayor and slaps both hands together to crush him but unlikely the vampire brothers blocks their way to face the three king Ghosts as they use their magic wands to cast them away flying over the hinterlands.

Shock was out numbered so she uses her broom to summon thorny walls towards jack and the others as she escapes from the other side of the treehouse while laughing maniacally.

Back in the hinterlands lock used shock's spell book to bring back fire ice King Skeletons while Barrel watches.

By the moment to soon Santa took jack and the other to safety from the thorny walls that shock cast out not to long ago and he called his elves to find the other holiday leaders while he go find shock and the other two mischief makers.


	5. Chapter Five : Taking Back HalloweenTown

Citizens:

It's time

It's time

Take our town back

Take our town back

Mayor:

Take our town back

Take our town back

We can win

Witches and Citizens:

We were deceived and

Now it's time to set things right!

We'll see Man eating wreath fall!

Citizens:

Take our town back!

Take our town back!

Take our town back!

Witches and Citizens:

Time to work hard everyone

On the job till it is done

Then we'll get back to creepy fun

It's time to battle

Vampires and Citizens:

Take our town back!

Take our town back!

Just like you, we'll have our dear place

Now that Jack is on the case

Sally:

We were deceived

Citizens:

All together, that and this, with all our tricks

We'll make things as they were

Jack!

Jack:

I don't believe, what has happened here

Our town, our own, our Halloween!

Citizens:

Hurry now!

Hurry now!

Take our town back!

Take our town back!

La, la, la

It has begun, we cannot wait

So be on guard and concentrate

'Cause when the full moon starts to climb

We'll all sing out!

Half of Lock, shock and barrel's army left the battle field as jack and the others are cheering for joy

Trick Treat starts shouting out " Sandy Claws!! " and " whoah " as they disappeared in thin air with the power of Santa Claus used on them as he continues to search for shock.

Back in the treehouse shock reported to the man eating wreath a bad news that half of the army are running away as he heard the last sentence of shock said he was angry like a volcano ready to explode.

He told her to get out and find lock and barrel. She dashed through the door but not a moment to soon Santa Claus was ready to talk some senses to her for causing so much trouble right before Christmas In July.

He breaks her broom and tossed her up all the way to the cage and sending her back to the man eating wreath chute as he yells to her " that's what you get for shoving me down the chute!" As he listens to her crying down below inside the chute. Jack raced up the tree house as he saw Santa Claus standing there.

Santa turns around and tells jack everything on what he did to shock. Jack was shocked when Santa told him he was forced down the opening chute while lock,shock and barrel were holding a broom pitchfork and a plunger. Jack tells him they will be punished after all this unnecessary mischief making going around in Halloweentown and the other holiday doors. Santa agreed to see that will happen until then jack continues to find lock and barrel while Santa updates Mrs.Claus what's going on while FaceTiming each other on the phone.

Meanwhile back in the hinterlands Barrel tells lock that this plan will not work and the man eating wreath will be defeated in the end just like their former master Oogie Boogie did, lock rolled his eyes annoyed and tells Barrel to shut up and that's not going to happen as he finish up bringing Ice Fire king Skeletons back to life.

Lock tells Barrel " Shock maybe defeated by now but that's not going to stop us on making more army to take this town away from Jack Skellington.!" As he starts laughing maniacally.

Ice Fire King Skeletons roared as they awaken grabbing their weapons and running towards outside the hinterlands with lock and barrel following by Purple King Skeleton,Green Troll Skeleton and tons of Yellow Orc Skeletons.

Santa points towards them and shouts " look like we got company up ahead !" Jack looks back to see what he was talking about and he tells the other town people to go back to the town square as they understood the situation that jack is about to be in.

Santa Claus tells jack he will free sally and take her to the town square so she can be safe.


	6. Chapter Six : Return of Fire & Ice king

Jack Skellington have to think of a plan to defeat Lock's army to save Halloweentown along with the citizens before he could think of one he looked up to see the two witches flying a broom over his head. One of the tall witch looked down and threw a red potion for Jack Skellington and tells him " Here is a brand new potion of unlimited fire power,It will help you defeat lock's army and also Dr. Finkelstein wanted us to give you a new and a-proved sandy Claws costume that sally made for yeah !" The present flew down towards jack as he caught it with his hands as he put it on and drinks the red potion he reply's to him " thank you I can stay focus on using my pumpkin fire to attack those skeletons across this treehouse and using my sandy claws costume to use for Fire Ice king Skeletons, this goodie bag will do the trick by scaring them away !" The small witch reply's to him " you're welcome jack, and you will always be our hero jack!" As they flew back to the town square.

Jack transformed himself into the pumpkin king and blew fire out of his mouth ready to start a fight. Lock using his sarcastic voice " Looks like jack has transformed himself into the pumpkin king, oooo scary !" As he started to laughing while watching his army running towards him as fast as they could.

Jack runs towards them as well and used his powers of fire bomb and few of the yellow orc skeleton exploded when they got near him and jack call's out " I am the pumpkin king ! Ahahahaha."

Meanwhile back in the treehouse. The man eating wreath was watching the whole thing in the big cauldron while Sally whisperers to herself " please be safe jack !" As she watches helplessly in the man eating wreath's lair as she is tied up and ready to be in the snake and spider stew.

Suddenly in the nick of time Santa Claus was there behind her and whispers very quietly in her ear " I have come to set you free my dear friend sally " as she was glad to see him. Santa tells her " hold on tightly !" As they flew up the chimney, the man eating wreath was talking and not knowing that sally was gone to safety " It won't be long my dear when jack tries to save you in my lair, you will be in the snake and spider stew before he would get here." As he turns around to see her reaction he was shocked when he found out that she was gone he let out a yell " Nooooooooooooooooooo.!"

Barrel sneaks out very quietly without lock knowing as he ran for cover. He see's Santa Claus carrying sally the rag doll to safety so he followed them to the town square as he made it over their he told everyone of what happened and he blames it on Lock and shock and wasn't part of their terrible schemes. Santa Claus rolled his eyes and tells him " Who are you fooling child ?, you and lock, shock shoved me into the opening chute that was once Oogie Boogie and kidnapping the other holiday leaders and bringing them to this town, and now letting the man eating wreath becoming the seventh holiday king have you lost you're mind ?" Barrel looked sad and reply's to him " I'm sorry, it won't happen again..I promise!" As he crossed his fingers behind his back and waved his left arm.

Back in the graveyard Jack Skellington is still fighting his way getting to the final boss battle with Ice Fire Skeletons. Lock used up a recording of a song when they fought jack at the mayor's rooftop when Oogie was trying to become the seventh holiday king.

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Man eating wreath!

Jack will never win!

When you find our booby traps

They will do you in!

Ψ Shock Ψ

First we brought the Master back

To take this town away from Jack!

We knew he'd fight to set things right

So we got bad guys who attack!

Ψ Jack Ψ

Stop! I've had enough of you!

Your punishment is overdue!

You've instigated chaos here

And turned this town onto its ear!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Man eating wreath !

Put Jack to the test!

Keep him guessing all the time

Never let him rest!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

Then Mister Man eating wreath

Ψ Shock Ψ

Can take the whole town over then!

Ψ Lock Ψ

He'll be so pleased, I do declare!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

The whole world should beware!

Wheee!

Ψ Lock Ψ

Now, that Man eating wreath is the king

We get away with everything!

You cannot scold us for our pranks!

The new King Man eating wreath , let's give thanks!

Ψ Jack Ψ

Don't be foolish! Think now

All this danger isn't fun and games!

When this town is back to normal

Do you really want the blame?

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Man eating wreath!

This is so much fun!

We make mischief day and night

Our work is never done!

Ψ Jack Ψ

I've told you once, I've told you twice

To straighten out your act!

You'll never get away with this

And that, you brats, is fact!

I've had enough of this disgrace!

So take me to the hidden place!

Where my friends sit locked in a cage!

Or you will face my rage!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Man eating wreath!

Jack will never win!

When you find our booby traps

They will do you in!

Ψ Shock Ψ

First we brought the Master back

To take this town away from Jack!

We knew he'd fight to set things right

So we got bad guys who attack!

Ψ Lock Ψ

Ghosts and skeletons galore!

Brain washed fighters wanting more!

They're rising up from every tomb

To torment Jack and seal his doom!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Man eating wreath!

Put Jack to the test!

Keep him guessing all the time

Never let him rest!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

Then Mister Man eating wreath

Ψ Shock Ψ

Can take the whole town over then!

Ψ Lock Ψ

He'll be so pleased, I do declare!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

The whole world should beware!

Wheee!

Ψ Lock Ψ

With Mister Man eating wreath as our the king

We'll get away with everything!

No more scolding for our pranks!

The new King Man eating wreath , let's give thanks!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

A trick a day, oh, why stop there?

We'll do whatever! We won't care!

And everyone will come to know

We run the show! Hey, life's unfair!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to mister Man eating wreath!

This is so much fun!

We make mischief day and night

Our work is never done!

Ψ Shock Ψ

Beause Mister Man eating wreath

Is the meanest guy around!

Ψ Lock Ψ

If I were on his Man eating wreath list

I'd get out of town!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

He'll be so pleased by our success!

Ψ Shock Ψ

That he'll reward us too, I bet!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

I wonder what it's going to be!

We cannot wait to see!

Wheee!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Man eating wreath!

Jack will never win!

When you find our booby traps

They will do you in!

Ψ Shock Ψ

First we brought the Master back

To take this town away from Jack!

We knew he'd fight to set things right

So we got bad guys who attack!

Ψ Jack Ψ

Stop! I've had enough of you!

Your punishment is overdue!

You've instigated chaos here

And turned this town onto its ear!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Man eating wreath!

Put Jack to the test!

Keep him guessing all the time

Never let him rest!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

Then Mister Man eating wreath

Ψ Shock Ψ

Can take the whole town over then!

Ψ Lock Ψ

He'll be so pleased, I do declare!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

The whole world should beware!

Wheee!

Ψ Lock Ψ

Now, that Man eating wreath is the king

We get away with everything!

You cannot scold us for our pranks!

The new King Man eating wreath , let's give thanks!

Ψ Jack Ψ

Don't be foolish! Think now

All this danger isn't fun and games!

When this town is back to normal

Do you really want the blame?

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Man eating wreath!

This is so much fun!

We make mischief day and night

Our work is never done!

Ψ Jack Ψ

I've told you once, I've told you twice

To straighten out your act!

You'll never get away with this

And that, you brats, is fact!

Trusting him's a big mistake!

One, that you don't want to make!

He might reward you, this is true!

By cooking you into a stew!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

As jack made it all the way towards the end of the field Ice Fire king was waiting for him as they congratulate the hero "Congratulations Jack Skellington, We have been waited for you to be here, it's been a year since you have defeated us last time and now prepare to meet your doom !" As they roar loudly before they slam their weapons onto the ground as they get ready to fight the pumpkin king.


	7. Chapter Seven : Facing Of Lock’s Wrath

Jack jumps backwards as Fire Ice Skeletons slammed their weapons making it as a shock wave and striking the ground to stun Jack Skellington. Lock was laughing in the corner thinking that jack wouldn't win this time he decided to join the fun by

Dropping from the sky with a plunger.

As he announces to jack the pumpkin king " I maybe a trick-or-treating brat holding up a plunger, but I'm not afraid to use it !" As he started to laugh maniacally. Jack is all ready annoyed of his laughter so he used his soul robber to beat the crap outta him until he is ready to give up. Lock summons the dark forces in his treehouse calling all the ghosts and goblins as he aimed the plunger towards Jack Skellington letting him know what he really can do. The sky was turning dark and purple following by the wind blowing heavily as the town citizens hide in their houses to protect themselves.

Santa Claus cleared the sky from lock's forbidding art's spell. Shock pop up out of nowhere throwing her spell towards jack of the Thorny walls again while laughing then she uses to call upon the seeker that looks like a tall big light green fire ball that can float from the air as she orders it to find sally the rag doll and bring her here to the treehouse as it floats away towards the town square as faster then lighting. Jack tried to block it but it was too fast for the pumpkin king himself.

As he was frustrated with lock and shock he uses his secret weapon as he transformed himself as Santa Jack and threw a present at them as they watch it opened they both fell backwards onto the ground.

Jack reply's to them " Merry Christmas.!"

Back in the town square Santa saw what was coming towards sally and jack's house so he raised his right hand up high to snap his fingers to make the seeker disappear in the thin air. He told sally it is safe to come out he told the two witches to let sally brew some potions in their witches shop. Sally took few of her ingredients to the shop as they began making it into the cauldron while Santa head back to the graveyard and help jack fight against Fire and Ice King Skeletons.

By the moment to soon jack used his strategy by switching to pumpkin king and Santa jack over and over until the Ice king Skeleton exploded to thousands of pieces. The Fire king Skeleton wasn't happy that their army is losing against Jack Skellington and his followers.

The fire king Skeleton decided to turn into his shadow mode as he speaks to Jack Skellington furiously

" You know that you can not win this fight jack, you better just give up now while you still can.!"

Santa came in the nick of time and reply's to the enemy " jack ain't giving up, he will be saving his town along with his peoples,and you can go back where you came from.!" The Fire king laughed at Santa's nonsense comment and continues to fight jack and looked back at Santa as he replies to him " Stay out of this old man.!" By the moment that he said that to him Santa snapped his right fingers to make snow appear over the big monster and it landed on top of him as fast as lightning. As the Fire king Skeleton struggles to get out of the snow suddenly he exploded the same way as Ice king Skeleton did.

Santa replied to his comment " Who's the old man now. ?" Jack was shocked on what was happening just now and he told sandy Claws " Thanks for helping me out and that was impressive on how you did to defeat fire king Skeleton."

Santa reply's to jack " you're welcome and he shouldn't called me an old man and that is what he gets. Sally are you done making the potion from the witches shop ?" As he holds up a yellow and black walkie-talkie next to his face. She replies to him behind his back " yes sir." She gives it to him as he holds it in his hand and he tells jack " y'all two can stay here while I face the man eating wreath in his lair. Don't be following me while I go inside the treehouse." He walk towards the wooden old treehouse and enters inside the back door.

Jack turns to sally and whispers to her " what was that in the bottle ?" She reply's back to him " It will turn the man eating wreath good instead of bad, I think everyone should have a second chance would you ?." Jack would've agreed more as the both of them stared at the treehouse.


	8. Chapter Eight : Santa Claus’s Important

The mayor and the rest of the town citizens were watching the whole thing in the middle of the fountain looking down into it as they see's Santa Claus entering the man eating wreath's Lair.

The room was Dark with glowing lights popping up as Santa searches the wreath as the voice was speaking louder in the Room.

" you shouldn't have come back in here Santa Claus,

You have helped Jack Skellington saving this town

Along with the town citizens and the traitor Lock,Shock and barrel has not yet to be found, Why is that ?" Santa reply's to him " lock, shock and barrel has been corrupted you're mind with hate

And anger, why hold a grudge against me with all those's years ?, I saved Christmas when jack defeated Oogie Boogie when he was trying to put me and sally into the snake and spider stew and you was

Making an old elderly screaming at her own house that was unnecessary for you to do that."

The man eating wreath chuckles of what Santa has told him as he began to talk.

" They may put angrier and hatred inside my mind..

But no matter the outcome I will always become the seventh holiday king that Oogie has failed to do last year, that little bag of bugs failed because he was

focusing taking over your job in Christmas Town,

By snuffing you out and popping jack's big pumpkin head.." as Santa interrupts him as he pours over the potion over the man eating wreath's head.

Still trying to continue his speech " you think you honestly could defeat me by pouring a small little bottle of potion trying to change me into good ?"

Santa reply's to him " yes, that is my plan.." as he watches the man eating wreath turning into good instead of bad from a few moments later Santa's plan worked and they walked out to see jack, sally and the other town citizens. From out of nowhere an angry annoyed lock popped out of nowhere as he speaks to Jack Skellington " All those heroics is for nothing jack, you failed on saving this town from us, we won and you can just go go get over it !" As he starts laughing maniacally, the man eating wreath came upon him on the back of him as he replies to lock the fiendish devil " get yourself outta here, you annoying goon !" As he picks him up and throws him inside the opening chute as he shouts noooooo.

They listen to the villain cry out in defeat and they all returned to the town hall for Jack Skellington's special announcement.

Every town citizens gathered around and heard Jack speech along with Santa Claus and the man eating wreath as well.

" thanks everyone for helping me saving this town from lock,shock, barrel along with their army, it was unnecessary for them to do that and I'm sorry Santa for you have to go though with that again, before that happened I discovered something new in the human world late at night.." Santa looks at the man eating wreath and says " oh boy not again.." Jack reply's " no no just hear me out for a minute, I was walking along with zero in the hinterlands and I stumbles upon into the human world and saw a store with iPhone, iPads and other Technology they had in there, one of the employee that worked there telling me all about it as I found it amazing.."

Santa interrupts him again " So after you was in the store, you didn't steal it did you ?. Jack shook his head and make a comeback " no I did not, I bought them and I'm giving them to the people of Halloweentown so they can see for themselves" as the mayor gives jack the goodie bag.

One by one he gives each boxes to the town citizens as they open it, Jack gives sally a pink iPhone with a red rose case and they turned it on while they listened to jack speech.

" They have tunes of app to use like Facebook, Instagram,Twitter and video games on the App Store along with movies, ebooks and music album."

Jack looks at Santa Claus as he makes another announcement as Santa knew how this is going.

" the 24th and 25th is Christmas in July and I was hoping that Santa Claus would give me his blessing so I can deliver the presents in the human world to all the good children."

Santa came across to Jack and reply's to his speech

" Jack, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack--you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?"

As Jack understood of what he was saying and he also added "We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween--Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack... Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention... and I know Christmas needs mine--urgently." As he walks out of the town hall with the man eating wreath back to Christmas town to deliver the presents, Jack looks at sally and gives her a hug as he tells her " It's been a long day, I came to another store in the human world to see a box ."

As he knee on the ground and sally looked down on him as he gives her a small blue box and he opened it * Sally gasped as she saw what was in the box and he tells her " Sally I know that we stayed together in my house through out the year when we took out Oogie Boogie to the Trash and saved Halloweentown, but I want to make this official, Sally will you be my lovely queen?" Sally reply's to him yes and they both kissed each other as the citizens clapping their hands at them and congratulated them on their new Adventure.


	9. Final Chapter Part One : Return of Lock,

It's July 25th two of the elves was knocking on Jack and Sally's door as jack opened it he saw two elves and one of them is holding a gold envelope that says their name on it as he opens it and read it to sally.

The card is a invite to going on a tropical beach vacation.Ten night in a hotel with free fancy Restaurant coupons and they saw a white piece of paper that says " open it " jack opened it and it was from Santa Claus himself telling them congratulations on getting married y'all be needing a ten night tropical vacation.

Jack and sally tells the two elves thanks for the gifts as they watch them leave going towards Christmas town.

Meanwhile back in the treehouse down below lock and shock is hatching another scheme when they saw Barrel come in they both beat him with a plunger as he reveals to them " Since you two were fighting against Jack Skellington next to the treehouse, I was one step ahead of the both of you two knuckleheads." as he pulls out a Christmas key in his pockets.

Lock had an idea suddenly his mind clicked like a light bulb as he reveals his next plan two them, they were all laughing when they got done scheming. Later that day Jack and sally went to a romantic dinner in Paris meanwhile back in the town square the mayor decided to make an important announcement on his instagram while the citizens were listening to his big news on the new upcoming next Halloween.

Back in the hinterlands, the walking bathtub went towards to Christmas tree door, barrel put his right arm out and holds the key into the hole and shock grabs the doorknob and opens it as they went inside it. In they went as they being transported to Christmas Town.

In the secret lair of Santa Claus's hall of snow globs he added a new snow glob in his collection as he set it down gently as it floats away in the air while he walks out and closed his door. while Mrs.Claus calls him for dinner, in the kitchen the elves was setting the table plate on each end of the long table and two wine glasses for Mr and Mrs Claus to drink while having their dinner.

Santa came upon the room as he enters it as he says " I wonder what is on the Christmas News Channel.?" As he grabs the tall remote and listens to the tv while eating dinner with his wife.

Mrs. Claus all ways make green eggs and ham with cranberries sauce from the can. The elves grabs two plate of cookies one is homemade gingerbread cookies and the second one is homemade reindeer cookies as they set it down on the middle of the table.

Christmas music's were being played in the background songs are named Ding Dong Merrily on High Some Children see him by Julie Andrews and Deck the halls by the Mantovani Orchestra.

After they got done eating with the desserts Santa got up and picks out one of his holly berry print cold jug for his milk as his phone was sending him argent messages. He came across to see what it is.

It was the security of Christmas town every town citizens was taking cover by what they saw. It is the mischief trouble-makers themselves as the bathtub walking towards Santa Claus house the security elves was blocking their path as they threw one of their Christmas wrapping paper at them.

Snorkel the head-elf one of the organization of the security elves and a main helper of Santa Claus came upon them and tell them to go back to Halloweentown and never return to Christmas Town again as they rolled their eyes balls at him they followed his order as they watched them go back after they disappeared.

Back in Santa Claus's house snorkel tells him the report of what happened,he told Santa he taking care of the problem of lock,shock and barrel as Santa tells him good job and keep up the good work as he went back to his green comfy green chair. Snorkel on the other hand went back to his hideout scheming next to his big screen computer laughing wickedly as he thinks inside of his head " I'll bet those three will be useful to me in the future."


	10. Final Chapter Part Two : The End ?

Jack and Sally was walking towards to see the Eiffel Tower as they grab their phones and take pictures of them on their picture next to the Eiffel Tower, Sally had an idea of what if they bring their wedding in Paris, Jack also added " Maybe Santa Claus could help us with our wedding vowel and Mrs. Claus can watch too." Sally reply's to him " We can get married at midnight when the clock strikes at twelve." And they kissed each other next to the Eiffel Tower.

So it was decided on that day that Jack and sally would be married.

Meanwhile back in Halloweentown the town citizens watched Jack and Sally kissed next to the Eiffel Tower as the mayor tells everyone get prepared for the two love birds wedding as they watched in the town square fountain everyone clapped their hands together cheering for them to get wed.

Later that night in lock, shock and barrel's treehouse there was a letter floating around in their lair as they try so hard to grab it finally lock the main leader of the team opened the letter and see what it is. A video popped up as it plays snorkel the head elf greets them and introduces himself to them " Greetings, my name is Snorkel the head elf, one of the organization of the security elves.." lock reply's back to him " Who cares !" As shock and barrel laughs at lock's reply's. Snorkel was already getting annoyed with Lock as he continues his speech " Quite you fool, I have no time for this recording, I must speak now before I lose my connection in Christmas Town , As I was saying..I'm one of the helper of head elf Santa Claus.." Barrel replied to him " what do you want, a gold mettle?" Lock and shock fell on the floor laughing their butts off. Snorkel reply's back to them " you three are impossible to work with.. as I was saying if you three come join me on my hostile takeover plan you three will be my minions telling the elves what to do in the factory as I rule in Christmas Town but there is a catch but we have to act fast if we can do this."

Lock reply's " go on ?." Snorkel smirks evilly as he continues to his plan to them after a few minutes the video cut off as lock, shock and barrel were thinking to join snorkel the head elf 's evil schemes.

The End ?


	11. Note about this Story

I left a cliffhanger at the end that may or may not be another sequel to this story.

And who is this Snorkel character I added to the story ? Well he was the main villain in the upcoming sequel to this story but I think that won't be happening any time soon.

There was a few parts I left out in this fanfiction story, first I didn't want the story to be dark when lock the mischievous devil summons the ghost and goblins out of his lair and attacking Jack Skellington on the battlefield next to their trick or treat house. he was supposed to become a warlock by reading a spell but I decided not to add that part. I might use that in the sequel if that would happen.

Second part was I made Santa Claus the main character of this story instead of Jack Skellington because he knew what was going to happen through out of Halloweentown. The man eating wreath was probably one of the characters that was fun to write about along with Santa Claus, Lock shock and barrel.

I let the man eating wreath as a misunderstood character, he wasn't evil. He had lots of anger inside of him through the year of the event from the 1993 movie and oogie's revenge.

After Santa Claus turned the man eating wreath good he invited him to stay and work at Christmas Town as a security guard to protect the place from unwanted guests such as lock,shock and barrel.

And the message I put in this story is never Judge a book by it's cover.


End file.
